videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Sasuke der Ninja
Bitte verrate mir, zu welchem Genre das Spiel Infamous gehört, dann kann ich den Steckbrief einfüllen. MFG [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:11, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Danke :) Gruß [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 17:57, 23. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Okay, ich kümmere mich gleich darum. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Ja, da hast du schon recht, aber es existieren bereits diese zwei Kategorien getrennt, da ist es einfacher, die zwei einfach getrennt anzugeben. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 17:00, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Game-Pedia wurde zum eines der 10 besten Gaming Wikis mit tollem Skin gewählt. Wäre echt nett von dir, wenn du HIER deine Stimme für Game-Pedia Wiki geben würdest.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 12:34, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bilder erstmal danke, dass du die Bilder machst XD. Zum Blog: es steht doch schon, dass neue Bilder mit USK hochgeladen werden sollen.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 16:48, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) ach so meinst du das XD. Da wir mit den USK Bildern neu angefangen haben, denke ich, dass die Zukünftigen Bilder neu und mit mit guter Qualtität geladen werden[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 16:52, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) Da alte Spiele in den Bereich von Pain88 gehören, solltest du das am besten mit ihr mal absprechen[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 16:57, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hiii Sasuke wenn du für alte spiele bessere bilder findest kannste die ruhig einfügen nur für die ganz alten games gibts wahrscheinlich keine mit usk. kleiner tipp von mir wenn de bilder im Artikel austauschen willst lad doch einfach eine neue version dieser datei hoch. brauchst dann net jedesmal im SB nochmal neu einfügen. gruß [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 08:10, 5. Mai 2011 (UTC) klar mach ich mal. Wäre nett, wenn du in Zukunft bei den "unerwünschten Bildern" ein einfügen würdest[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 17:11, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) ja bei den Bildern. Einfach Hier (oder bei den Artikeln mit den alten Bildern) zum Link des Bildes gehen und dann die Löschvorlage einfügen (ist genau so wie bei Narutopedia)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 17:15, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) du gehst zu der Seite des Bildes. Nehmen wir mal dieses Bild. Du klickst einfach auf bearbeiten und fügst dann die Lösch-Vorlage ein. Die Links zu den Bildern findest einmal bei dem Link (einen Kommentar oben) oder bei den Artikel, wo sie benutzt werden[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 17:33, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) Farbe der Signatur Ganz einfach: du gehst oben rechts bei deinem Benutzernamen auf "Einstellungen". Als nächstes gehst du etwas weiter unten bei der Signatur in die Zeile mit dem Code. Da wird jetzt folgendes stehen: Sasuke der Ninja. Da klickst du in die Zeile und fügst nach dem | folgendes ein: Sasuke der Ninja. Statt dem Wort "Farbnummer" gibst du einen Wert ein, den du hier findest, z.B. FF0000. Dann musst du noch unterhalb dieser Code-Zeile das Häkchen "Signatur als Wikitext behandeln" anhaken und dann deine Einstellungen abspeichern. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 06:18, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Geht auch sowas } |state = collapsed |group1= |abrr1= |list1=Kannst übrigens die Farbe auch beliebig ändern XD }} Rechte bin mit deiner Arbeit bisher ganz zufrieden, aber ich muss natürlich dich erstmal testen XD. Ich gebe dir jetzt erst mal Rollbackrechte. Wenn du weiterhin so aktiv bist könntest du (vllt.) auch Admin werden. Aber bis dahin viel Spaß mit deinen neuen Rechten (und vergiss nicht, ich beobachte dich XD)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 15:31, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) NavBox Ok, ich geb sie dir, brauche aber kurzzeitig Admin-Rechte. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:56, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) Brettspiele du kannst natürlich auch Artikel für Brettspiele (oder auch andere Spiele) erstellen. HIER ist schonmal ein Steckbrief für Brettspiele[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 11:53, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Ja, kannste machen, aber bitte lass die Größeneinschränkung in der Tabelle, da es so etwas harmonischer aussieht. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 17:15, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) Nö, passt schon, hauptsache die Bildergröße passt mit dem Text zusammen, so wie es jetzt ist. Achja, bitte mach das Bild von Sasuke auf deiner Profilseite kleiner, das schreckt ja fast schon ab ^^. Falls du willst, hier habe ich mal eine Vorlage entworfen, die du gern verwenden kannst. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 17:25, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) Meine "Aufgaben" am besten ich erkläre alles nacheinander XD: 1)@ pro Konsole ein Artikel: Das ist zwar eine gute Idee, aber leider geht das nicht, weil das 1.zu lang dauern würde (fast alle Spiele haben sind für mehrere Konsolen erschienen es wäre so, als würdest du über 1000 Artikel erstellen) und 2.Vom Inhalt her nicht gehen würde, da ein Spiel (egal für welche Konsole) das gleiche Thema hat (z.B. ist Fifa 11 für alle Konsolen erschienen, aber es geht um das selbe Spielprinzip). 2)@ Steckbrief: Steckbriefe überlasse ich generell Sasori17, weil er sich bei Vorlagen sehr (sehr, sehr) wohl fült. Ist aber Speicherplatz wirklich wichtig? Ich persönlich hab bisher noch nie auf den Speicherplatz eines Spiels geguckt XD. 3)@ Assassin's: ich versteh jetzt nicht den Unterschied zwischen ' und ' (hast aber echt gute Augen) so das wärs dann[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 17:53, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) SB @Publisher: kann man machen, aber der SB wird schon so lang. @Altersfreigabe: ergibt sich aus dem Bild @Speicherplatz: ist eine längere Liste von Daten, passt besser in den Text, sonst wird der SB länger als der Artikel, und das ist ja nicht Sinn der Sache. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 14:23, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) Das mag ja stimmen, aber die anderen drei Admins haben beschlossen, Bilder mit USK hochzuladen, da kann ich nichts machen. Außerdem: SSSOOOOOO spannend sind die Spiele-Cover nun auch wieder nicht und das meist sieht man eh. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 14:46, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::hii sasuke wenn du willst kannst du auch ein bild ohne usk oder pegi nehmen und fügst im SB unter Sonstiges ein USK und/oder PEGI Bild ein. hab ich bei dem Artikel Pirates C64 so gemacht. wäre auch eine gute lösung [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 10:30, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) AC drei hey dieser Artikel ist doch von dir oder? Von diesem Artikel gibt es schon ein besseres unzwar dieses, aber es hat keine Steckbrief. Es wäre gut, wenn du beide Artikel zu einem kommpletten machen könntest.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:52, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) BdM Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu der ernennung XD.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 12:22, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) .-------------------------------- Allgemein Derzeitige Infos: Publisher: Ubisoft Entwickler: Ubisoft Montreal Genre: Action-Adventure Release: 2012 Erscheint für: PS3, XBox 360 und PC. Inhalt: Folgt... ------------------------------------ re: löschen habs jetzt gelöscht.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 12:38, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Testseite sieht bisjetzt ganz gut aus. Mal sehen, wie es bis Freitag aussieht XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 15:37, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bilder weißt du zufällig, warum viele Bilder nicht mehr gezeigt werden?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 18:09, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) neue Bearbeitung also ich glaub diese neuen Bearbeitungsregeln sollte ich nicht selber entscheiden. Am besten du machst ein Forum, wo jeder entscheiden kann, ob er dafür oder dagegen ist.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 21:00, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Seiten-Format Auch Huuhu is wegen deinem Vorschlag er ist eigentlich OK so. Nur müsst eine Vorlage erstellt werden Create Page oder so wo die Überschriften wie du sie jetzt im Beispiel gemacht hast automatisch bei einer Neu erstellten Seite erscheinen. Wo mer kaa Info hat kann man se ja später entfernen. Bloos wie die Vorlage gemacht werden muss weiss ich ach net. Müsst mal de Sasori fragen. Aber wenn es geht wäre es echt praktisch. Ist dann wenigstens ein einheitlisches Bild. Also wenn sowas geht bin isch dafür. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 01:52, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :ist das schon geklärt worden oder brauchst du noch was?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 09:13, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::leider weiß ich auch nicht, wie man das in neue Seiten einbaut. Am besten du fragst mal Lady-Whistler (geh auf das Red-Link und schreib deine Frage da rein) [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 09:33, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Seiteninformation Hab da nen ungültigen Link. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 15:39, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Beheben du musst schon genauer werden. Meinst du damit, dass ich es löschen soll?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 15:25, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Skype hey hast du eigentlich Skype?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 16:24, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :es ist eigentlich nicht so wichtig, aber es wäre schneller als die Dissiseiten. Außerdem haben viele "Wikianer" Skype (du könntest also zur jeder Zeit Hilfe von erfahrenen Benutzern kriegen XD)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 10:03, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Naruto-Games natürlich mag ich Naruto Spiele XD. Freu mich auch schon auf den Release http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 08:25, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) so gemacht[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 18:57, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Seiten eigentlich sind die überflüssig, aber es hilft vielen Benutzern, weil mann die Seiten beim suchen schneller findet. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif . Außerdem gibt es soviele Seiten davon. Also lass sie am besten so[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 19:02, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) habs glaube ich jetzt gemacht XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:32, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :also wir sind schon Admins(Zitat von dir: könnt ihr villt. Admin werden?) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif , aber du kannst vllt. einer werden, wenn du willst http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif ::gut, deine Arbeit ist sehr zufriedenstellend und du willst nur das beste für das Wiki, allerdings, bist du in diesen letzten Tagen bisschen weniger aktiv geworden (ist bestimmt nur vorrübergehend XD) und du gibst bei deinen Bildern keine Lizenz bzw. Quellen an. Außerdem will ich mal wissen, warum du Admin sein willst (ist nur eine Frage, die jeder erfüllen muss). Also wenn du absofort Bilder mit Quellen hochlädst und mir eine Antwort geben kannst, wofür du die Adminrechte brauchst, dann überlege ich mir das nochmal http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 15:04, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::gut das mit dem Inaktiv verstehe ich (unser S17 ist schon eingepennt XD), aber das mit den Bildern ist sehr wichtig. Wenn du ein Bild hochladen willst, steht da immer, dass du die Lizent eingeben sollst. Im Wikia Look ist es zB so, dass erst ein Kasten erscheint, wo man Bilder hochladen kann. Direkt darunter steht Weitere Obtionen (einfach daruaf drücken). Und jetzt zu dieser großen Frage: halbgeschützte Seiten kann jeder angemeldete Benutzer bearbeiten. Die einzige richtig geschützte Seite ist unsere Hauptseite (und die darf nur ich bearbeiten XD). Ich glaub auch nicht, dass du Seiten löschen musst. Eigentlich wärst du nicht soweit, aber ich drück mal ein Auge zu, weil du gut mitarbeitest. Also kriegst du von mir die Adminrechte, aber ich seh mir deine Arbeit absorfort genauer an XD. Und du solltest jetzt als Admin auch lernen, wie man Artikel umbenennt XD. Also viel Spaß mit dem Rechten (aber nicht übertreiben XD)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 15:30, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ps4 oh man, da werden ja einpaar echt ausflippen http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 16:33, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :ok musst aber nicht alles bescheid geben XD. Immerhin vertraue ich dir (außerdem hab ich ja noch die letzen aktivitäten)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 16:34, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) AC/Tro die sind echt gut geworden. Bilder brauchste nicht einzufügen (die Trophäen Bilder reichen schon aus). Hey und nicht vergessen deine Stimme beim PdM abzugeben XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:04, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) hab es grade verschoben[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 14:11, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :so gelöscht[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 14:35, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ass. C. Meinst du das so? [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 08:09, 9. Jul. 2011 (UTC) RE: Neues Wiki sry, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde, aber ich hatte heute keine Zeit. Das mit dem Blog usw. ist in der Mainpage-Right eingefügt. Und das mit dem Willkommen usw. ist in der Mainpage-Left.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 17:38, 27. Jul. 2011 (UTC) NS:UNSG Hi, eine Frage: woher hast du denn die Bestätigung der Charaktere bei Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generation? [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 14:52, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Google doch einfach. Akitv oder Inaktiv? hey ich wollte mal wissen, ob du noch aktiv bist. Ich muss das fragen, weil du hier Admin bist und ich nach einem Monat inaktivität dir deine Rechte abnehmen muss. Wenn du also aktiv bist, kannst du sie weiterbehalten ^^, aber wenn nicht, muss ich sie dir wegnehmen. [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 10:19, 25. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Er ist aktiver als du... 77.181.177.137 11:27, 25. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::denkst du wirklich, dass ich so ein dummen Kommentar ernst nehme? Ich frage ihn nicht aus Spaß. Er war seit einem Monat inaktiv und ich muss wissen, ob das noch so weitergeht. Werd doch selber erst mal aktiv und meld dich an. S. der Ninja: sry, dass ich das auf deiner Dissi schreiben musste.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 15:44, 25. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Quellenangabe Hi, folgendes: Wenn du neue Sachen einfügst, wie z.B. die ersten beiden Hokage bei NSUNSG, dann gibt bitte deine Quellen an, da es sich eventuell nur um ein Gerücht handeln könnte, was i-wer mal ins Netz gestellt hat. Habs jetzt vorerst mal drin gelassen und hoffe, dass du möglichst bald die Quelle dazuschreibst, das machst du am besten so: . Gruß, [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 12:49, 27. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Verschiebung Da musst du mal aus dem betreffenden Wiki den Staff mit Spezial:Kontakt kontaktieren, die machen das. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 12:56, 3. Jan. 2012 (UTC)